


Bodily Fluids

by CrunchySalad



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For the prompt:</em>
</p><p>"After drinking Kaname's blood, Zero feels an obsessive attraction to him. He goes to Kaname's room only to find the other vamp feels the same. I'd like it to be Top!Kaname Bottom!Zero and very sexually explicit. Would be nice if their [sic] is biting and blood drinking as well with Kaname being very dominant and rough with Zero. Zero should be turned on by the rough treatment so it'll only be Dub Con."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodily Fluids

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71) in the [ficstogo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ficstogo) collection. 



> This fic was written for the [Fics to Go](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ficstogo/profile) challenge.

It hurt. It hurt so much, his whole body aching and shaking with each step, his legs barely able to stand. He didn't know what was wrong with him. No, that wasn't completely accurate. He didn't want to admit what was wrong with him. He didn't want to admit whose face, whose scent, was at the forefront of his thoughts. He didn't want to admit to the overbearing need that pulsed through his veins.

His body, however, was more honest. So Zero wasn't completely surprised when he found himself, with only a blurry recollection of having gotten there, in front of a familiar door in the night students' dormitory. He fell against the thick wood with a thud. The sound sufficed as a knock, and Zero managed to step away just as the door swung open.

"What do you want?" Kaname asked. The words were harsh and his expression as placid as ever, but there might have been a hint of amusement in his tone.

Zero felt his cock twitch just to hear Kaname's voice. He hated this. He hated Kaname. Most of all, he hated himself. "Never mind. It was mistake to come here."

Zero managed one step before a hand wrapped around his arm, pulled him inside, and slammed him against the wall. His vision went a little blurry as the back of his head hit it, and then Kaname's arm was pressed against his sternum, prohibiting his escape.

"Are you really sure about that?" Kaname asked. "When you're already like this?"

A hand wrapped around Zero's cloth-bound erection and squeezed. It was almost painful, but that didn't stop him from moaning and pitching forward, hands tangling in the back of Kaname's jacket and nose burying in the nape of his neck. Before he could stop himself he inhaled deeply, just savoring Kaname's smell, before burrowing further into it. A chuckle, however, brought him to his senses and made him pull back. And there was still the matter of Kaname's vice grip on his cock.

"Let go," Zero said, trying to glare in as threatening of a manner as possible, even as he just wanted to fall forward. It was getting harder and harder to think when Kaname was so close to him. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than Kaname's smell, Kaname's touch, the sound of Kaname's blood rushing through his body.

"No." Kaname squeezed even harder. He leaned forward, tongue reaching out to trace the inner ridges of Zero's ear, eliciting a whole-body shiver from the other boy. "This was a foregone conclusion from the moment you drank my blood. You want this. It's why you came here. You want _me_."

Zero moaned as Kaname's hand started to _move_. Just a little, just as much as it could over his pants. The rough fabric as it moved over Zero's cock hurt as much as it felt good, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. "How would you know?"

"Because it's possible," Kaname said, nibbling his way from Zero's earlobe and down his jaw, "that I feel the same."

"What about Yuki?" He felt vaguely guilty, but he was forgetting why.

"It seems as though there's a red thread connecting all three of us," Kaname said, before pressing his lips against Zero's.

It was a forceful, violent kiss, Kaname's tongue pressing into his mouth before Zero could think to close it. Their teeth clashed together and a fang (exactly whose fang was a matter of contention) traced over Kaname's tongue just hard enough to draw blood. Zero shivered at the light metallic taste; he moved his tongue to intertwine with Kaname's, wanting more, wanting. . .

And then Kaname broke their kissing and leaned forward, the side of his pale, porcelain-white neck stretching out below Zero's nose. Zero's mouth parted. His eyes closed. He could hear Kaname's blood beat so clearly that it might as well have been pulsing through his own body. So when Kaname's right hand unzipped his pants, when Kaname's left hand pulled down on his neck, Zero gave in. His head lulled forward, fangs sinking into soft flesh all too easily.

Liquid heat flowed over his tongue and down his throat like expensive wine. Zero wasn't sure what was making his body shiver the way it was: the blood filling his stomach or the hand stroking his cock. He could feel waves of pleasure spreading out from both places. This was wrong for so many different reasons, but he just couldn't help himself. His tongue lapped at the puncture wounds on Kaname's neck, trying to get out every drop, though he could feel some of the warm blood drip past his lips and down his chin. If his mind was semi-coherent he might have thought it a waste or wondered what vampire feeding etiquette would say on the subject, but coherency was currently a very foreign concept.

Fingers tangled in Zero's hair and pulled, hard. Zero hissed—hissed! what kind of animal had he become?—as his teeth ripped away from Kaname's neck. He could see yet more blood staining Kaname's skin and he moved forward to taste it again, but the fingers jerked him backward. Kaname's fingers twisted, pulling Zero's head back at an uncomfortable angle, before forcing him downward. Zero tried to squirm away from the grip but he ended up forced down onto his knees, kneeling and glaring up at Kaname.

"Don't look at me like that," Kaname said. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "Not when you seem to be enjoying this so much."

A shoe-clad foot pressed down on Zero's erection, making him cringe and bringing attention to the fact that he was currently as hard as a rock and dripping pre-cum onto the floor.

"Open your mouth."

The head of Kaname's cock nudged against his lips and Zero once again cringed. On one hand, he was absolutely disgusted with himself at the moment. On the other hand, Kaname's cock was hard and flushed red, completely engorged with blood. Zero could hear it pulsing through the shaft. He could smell it. He parted his lips and opened his mouth, letting Kaname's cock head slide inside.

With the head of Kaname's cock now pressed against his tongue, Zero could even _feel_ the blood rushing inside of it. It made him lightheaded, made his cock drip even more. In the back of his mind there was a niggling thought that _he was sucking on Kaname Kuran's cock_ and all the wrongness that entailed, but right now he was mostly focused on getting more. He slid his mouth along Kaname's cock, letting more and more of that blood-engorged flesh inside. At one point he couldn't help it. He let the tip of one fang brush along the surface, lightly, just enough to leave the barest of cuts.

It didn't escape Kaname's attention. As soon as Zero tasted the barest hint of blood, those fingers were twisting and yanking his head back and a sharp sting was felt across his cheek. He looked up to see Kaname with one hand in the air where it had just finished back-handing him.

"I know it's tempting," Kaname said, "but I would appreciate it if you watched your teeth."

Zero glared but parted his lips obediently as Kaname pushed his cock forward once again. This time, Kaname controlled the pacing. His hands moved to the sides of Zero's head and held it in place as he moved his hips forward. For his part, Zero tried to relax his throat as much as he could, but still started gagging as the tip started to slide past the base of his tongue. Zero's hands scrambled to find purchase on the sides of Kaname's pants. He tried to push the other man away to no avail. Soon his mouth and throat were stretched uncomfortably around a thick, hard cock, and his nose was buried in coarse pubic hair. He hadn't even gotten used to it as Kaname pulled it back out, only the tip of it remaining, and slammed it back in again.

Zero's gagging renewed as Kaname started to fuck his face. Kaname was doing it too fast and too deep, but he couldn't get away, not with Kaname's hands holding his had in position. But even as he tried to push away, Zero couldn't help getting even more turned on by the way Kaname was using his throat like a masturbatory toy. He wondered, not for the first time, what was wrong with him.

His jaw was growing tired and his throat sore when he felt a change in Zero's rhythm. His thrusts were faster and more shallow, staying deep inside Zero's throat instead of pulling out almost all the way each time.

"Drink it," Kaname ordered, though his voice was strained by looming orgasm. "Drink it all."

He didn't really have a choice. Kaname's cock was forced down his throat and Zero couldn't get away; he wasn't even sure anymore that he wanted to. He could now feel hot cream pouring down his throat and flowing back up to fill his mouth and dribble out the corners of his lips. It was salty and strange, but it tasted almost as good as blood. Zero was filled with self-loathing as he admitted it to himself, but he could feel his cock harden even more just from the taste of Kaname's semen. After awhile Kaname finally pulled away, a trickle of semen bridging the space between his still hard cock and Zero's lips for just a moment before it broke off.

Zero didn't have much of a rest, though, because before he knew it he was being forced downward, cheek colliding with the cold floor. His ass was still in the air, a fact that he was reminded off as Kaname pulled his pants down to his knees. The weight of Zero's situation pressed down upon him as he realized his position. He attempted to squirm away, but before he could move Kaname was already twisting his arm back and pushing him hard into stone tile. His cock, still achingly hard, bounced against his leg as his arms were tied behind his back in a way that made his shoulders twist and ache.

"Stop," Zero murmured, but it sounded weak even to his ears. He wondered at the sight he must have made at the moment. Blood and semen smeared over his mouth and chin, his bare ass thrust upward for Kaname's easy access.

"Not until I'm satisfied," Kaname replied. His hand wound underneath Zero's body and squeezed the shaft of his cock. "It doesn't seem like you _really_ object, despite what you say."

Zero gasped at the firm grip, then he gasped again as the hand was removed and a finger started to probe at his hole. It just traced over it, at first, applying pressure little by little, until it actually sunk in. Before long Kaname had a whole finger, wet with something Zero didn't want to think about, inside of him. He moved it in and out, sending waves of pleasure radiating outward from his touch.

"Please, stop." Zero could feel his eyes water. He knew what was going to happen next. Kaname was going to put his cock inside his hole. Kaname was going to fuck him. Zero didn't know what was more humiliating: the fact that he was being used like a fucktoy by someone he hated or the fact that his cock was dripping in anticipation of it.

Of course, Kaname didn't listen. Instead he spit on Zero's hole and added another finger. "How can you tell me to stop when you're pulling my fingers inside so eagerly? Your hole is so soft, now, it's just begging to have a dick inside of it."

Zero flushed and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't deny that Kaname's fingers inside of him felt good. If two fingers felt this good, his traitorous mind supplied, how would Kaname's cock feel? Zero didn't have long to wonder. Kaname pulled his fingers out and shifted behind him. Soon he felt something hard and blunt press against his hole, felt his hole open up just enough to let the tip of the head in.

"Take a deep breath," Kaname said. "I'm going to slam it all in."

Zero didn't really exhale as much as all the breath was forced out of him by Kaname's cock. It hurt. It hurt and stung and still managed to feel so good that he came. At the very instant he felt Kaname opening him up at the way, pelvic bone pressing against his ass, he felt his own cock twitch and shoot. Kaname's hand wrapped around his spasming penis and gripped it tightly, the sensation keeping him from getting too light-headed and lost in orgasmic bliss.

"Did you come just from having it put inside of you?" Kaname asked, clear amusement in your voice. "Have you no shame?"

"Shut up," Zero murmured. He didn't have strength to say or do much else, though. His body felt like limp noodles.

"Don't worry," Kaname said. He moved his hand from Zero's over-sensitive cock to his hip. "I'll try not to take too long."

Zero groaned as Kaname pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him again. Each time Kaname forced his way inside it felt like he was being split in half, but the pain was almost equally balanced with pleasure, even if his cock was already limpening. It felt good, having Kaname's cock fuck him, better than he would ever admit. And as hard and as deep as Kaname was fucking him, Zero couldn't help but want it harder and faster.

Fingernails dug into his hips, breaking skin and leaving little crescent moons of blood. Kaname leaned forward, his chest pressing against Zero's back, his tongue lapping at Zero's neck. . .

Zero moaned as two fangs sunk into his flesh and Kaname started to suck. It was a all-consuming, heady feeling, Kaname drinking his blood, even more pleasurable than the cock pounding his ass. It was like an extended, entire-body orgasm. He felt himself grow increasingly light-headed. Zero was about to pass out when Kaname shuddered and thrust into him sharply just a few more times, then pulled out.

Zero could feel semen dripping out of his asshole as Kaname's cock and teeth withdrew. It was a sickening feeling, especially as his senses returned to him. He let his legs spread out so that he was flat on the floor, too tired and sore and sick of himself to get up.

"Get off the floor," Kaname said, sounding as composed as ever.

"Like hell," Zero muttered. Kaname could spare him a few minutes to compose himself.

The tie binding his wrists was untied and a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Before Zero could resist he was being thrown into Kaname's bed. Kaname's soft, plush bed.

"I'll make a mess out of your sheets," Zero said, just because it was something to say. He was covered in blood and cum, after all.

"Sheets can be changed."

Zero closed his eyes. It wasn't bad, lying here.

"I'm going to take a bath," Kaname went on, in that annoying imperious tone he sometimes used. "I expect that you will do the same when you wake up."

Zero didn't nod or say anything in response. He listened as Kaname's footsteps led him out of the room, as the door closed behind him. Maybe a nap would be okay right now, Zero thought. More than anything, he felt. . . sated. _You were right to come here,_ his body yelled at him, every blood cell screaming it. His mind disagreed, but he could think about it later. For now, he decided to take Kaname's advice and drift off to sleep; he would deal with the eventual self-loathing in a few hours time.


End file.
